


Office Interlude, a Professor Black Story

by FaithlessBex



Series: Professor Black [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Interlude, One Shot, a gift while I rewrite, set between chapters 2 and 3 of Professor Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: After Harry reveals the Diary, Dumbledore and Regulus have a discussion.





	Office Interlude, a Professor Black Story

**Author's Note:**

> 2/8/19: Just a quick thing for you all. I've rewritten and slightly expanded upon the first two chapters of Professor Black tonight and should be getting through the chapters for book three soon.

“I knew he had more, but the evidence of it.” Regulus’s wanted to let his poise drop, to allow himself time for a break down at the horror of holding a Horcrux in his hands again – even a dead one. But with Dumbledore in the room, he couldn’t. Wouldn’t. Weakness wasn’t an option. Not one Regulus would allow himself at the very least.

The headmaster was quiet, blue eyes not sparkling. It was disquieting. Regulus said nothing more, waiting for the other man to speak. Finally he did. “A horrifying reality, but one that has, at the very least, resolved itself. One more piece gone from Lord Voldemort’s arsenal.”

The only piece gone, Regulus thought, though he didn’t say it. Instead, “The locket is still impervious to attempts to open it. I’m loathe to bring it out without a method to expose its weakness.”

He didn’t falter as Dumbledore looked at him. “And you’re certain it’s better I do not know where the locket is?” It was as close to a demand as the older wizard had gotten regarding the Horcrux that had nearly claimed Regulus’s life all those years ago, though his answer still wasn’t about to change.

“I am. A man is only as safe as his secrets, after all.”

Dumbledore only gave an amused hum, though he didn’t disagree. Quite right, too, Regulus thought. If anyone was a hoarder of secrets it was Albus Dumbledore. Something he respected about the man – for all his kindness and openness, he saw a bigger picture that very few could. It was why he had brought the information regarding Horcruxes to Dumbledore after the Dark Lord had fallen. It was why, after the Dark Lord began mobilizing – however quietly – he’d agreed to the post in Hogwarts.

It helped that he didn’t try to offer him the Defense position. Any fool would recognize the jynx on the position. Nothing natural lead to one position to shift person to person every year.

“We may have a way to open it.” Regulus nearly startled at the announcement, realization coagulating in his gut like a stone. Potter. Parseltongue opened the way to Salazar’s chamber, why shouldn’t it open Salazar’s locket?

“Not yet. Once the others are destroyed. He deserves time.”

“Let us hope we have it.”

He couldn’t help but agree with the sentiment, he thought once he’d finally returned to his rooms, hands shaking as he allowed himself to loose his control finally. His right hand gripped tightly at his left arm, a phantom pain burning in the brand under his robes.


End file.
